Return to Legerdomain
Return to Legerdomain is the 24th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the 4th episode of the third series it will premier on the 12th of August 2013. 'Plot' The episode begins at Gwen's house. Ben: Are you ok Gwen. Gwen: My head hurts such pain. Kevin: Whats wrong with her this is so sudden. Ben: I don't know. Gwen: I feel as though there is great pain in another dimension. Kevin: So its not the common cold. Ben: Obviously not. Suddenly a portal opened in Gwen's Room. Ben: What is that. Rook: It appears to be a slip in the dimension someone is trying to break into our dimension it registers as magic or Mana in this case. Ben and Kevin: Charmcaster. Rook: Really the magic user who was on Anodyne. Ben: Yeah but we have known her for a while. Charmcaster appeared injured and in a bad way. Rook: Oh dear. Ben: Don't help her. Rook: I'm a plumber Ben I help those in need. LATER Rook: Her injuries are severe it appears she's been in an extreme battle to get such injuries. Ben: Who cares we have helped her more times then I can count and she's always turned on us why should we help her now. Kevin: Because she's smoking hot. Ben: True true. Gwen: Kevin Ethan Levin. Kevin: Ah Gwen shouldn't you be resting. Gwen: Yeah well I think this is more important. Charmcaster came to. Ben: Hey Charmcaster. Charmcaster: Don't hey me I will only speak with Gwendolyn. Gwen: Well I don't want to speak to you (Cough). Chamrcaster: Ah you have recieved symptoms and I know why. Gwen: Did you do this to me. Charmcaster: No Legerdomain did this to you. Gwen: Legerdomain what are you talking about. Charmcaster: Let me start from the beginning, Legerdmain is now under the control of Michael Morningstar. Gwen: Darkstar. Chamrcaster: Yes he's completely taken over and enslaved everyone and turned Legerdomain is just a power source to him but once he's sucked Legerdomain dry he will use his power to destroy the Earth he's already attained ultimate power. Gwen: Where in. Kevin and Ben: What. Rook: Well i'm in to. Charmcaster: Thank you for your support I shall let you know that we are not friends but just helping each other I will now open up the portal. Chamrcaster summoned the door to anywhere and they soon entered only to see Legerdomain's atmosphere yellow and the creatures lining yellow. Gwen: Whoa this place wreaks of Mchael. Charmcaster: He happensto have a nice smell oh and expression right. Ben: Do those creatures still live here. Charmcaster: Of course hes taken control of them to. Suddenly an army of rock golems and scrutin and the palorfayg attacked the trio and Darkstar appeared. Darkstar: Lovely Gwen and her bumbling fool of friends and Heather. Gwen: Stop what your doing Michael just stop it what do you get out of this. Darkstar: Overwhelming ultimate power and the energy to slaughter planets. Charmcaster: How dare you and my name is not Heather its Hope. Darkstar: Whatever now obliterate them. Ben changed into Chromatone. Chromatone: Chromastone its been a while. The creatures of Legerdomain began to attack with their lasers and Chromastone absorbed them and shot them back at the creatures. Darkstar clenched his hand together and pulled back it affected Chromastone and destroyed him Ben soon climbed out of the pile of crystals. Gwen: MERCUTA VERDITAS. Charmcaster: ALINAS DERCITAS HELENAS. Gwen and Charmcaster shot a blast of energy at Darkstar but he absorbed it and shot it back at them knocking them out he soon blasted Rook and Kevin knocking them out. Darkstar: Hahahahahahaha this is what happens to those who stand in my way lock them up and throw away the key my minions hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. TO BE CONTINUED.................... Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 04:30, August 14, 2013 (UTC) 'Major Events' *Darkstar makes his OGVE debut. *Chromastone makes his OGVE debut. *Charmcaster makes her OGVE debut. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko 'Villains' *Darkstar *Charmcaster 'Aliens Used' *Chromastone 'Trivia' *Charmcaster is shown to still have feelings for Darkstar. *Gwen and Charmcaster show friendship in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 3 Episodes